Secrets, Misunderstandings, and a Broken Heart
by ichirukifan101
Summary: Today is a special day. It's Usui's wedding day, the day Usui Takumi finally gets married. But not to her. It's to one Kisara Kunimitsu, instead.


**Author's Note: Okay, well, a pretty darn angsty fanfiction about them, in free prose style. I was actually originally inspired by the song, Speak Now, by Taylor Swift…Except this doesn't have much in the means of a happy ending…Please, read and review this; constructive criticism is definitely appreciated! Oh, and if you flame me, it's safe to use your actual username; I won't go ahead and send you any rude private messages or anything. Just…not too harsh, I suppose...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-sama (although I wish I did), nor do I own the marriage vow thingies. But Kisara Kunimitsu is my random OC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Secrets, Misunderstandings, and a Broken Heart<strong>

She sits,

Strong and tall and proud,

Golden, cat-like eyes

Catching the light,

Staring straight ahead,

Intense and focused and happy,

But inside,

She's crumbling.

.

For today is special.

It's somebody's wedding.

Usui's wedding,

Usui's marriage,

.

To one Kisara Kunimitsu.

.

Not her.

.

But,

How she hopes,

Hopes beyond belief,

That it could be her

Standing there on the altar,

Wearing that white dress,

Right next to the man she loves.

.

But she's not.

.

Instead, she's sitting in the pews,

Amongst hundreds of other guests,

Watching the man she loves

Get married off

To someone else.

.

But he's happy with her,

She knows he is.

.

She had seen the two before the wedding,

While walking along the hallways of the hotel.

.

Saw them holding hands,

Saw her laugh

And lean her head against his shoulder,

Saw his smile-

The smile that had once been shown to _her_,

And her alone-

Aimed at the girl walking beside him,

Looking for all the world

That she truly belonged.

.

She had seen the kiss.

.

And now,

What could she deny?

What could she say in her favor,

To give her the smallest smidgen of hope?

.

Nothing.

.

For that one kiss

Had said it all.

.

He had fallen out of love with her.

He had moved on,

And she would never be more

Than a friend,

Merely a friend,

In his life.

.

No more.

* * *

><p>But she doesn't know,<p>

Hasn't seen,

The whole story.

.

Hasn't heard his grandfather's threats,

To take the "street scum" out of the picture,

To ruin them,

To make their lives miserable,

To drive them out of their shoddy home,

And to kill her.

.

In the face of that,

With his love in danger,

What else could he do?

.

But comply with his grandfather's offer,

To marry Kisara Kunimitsu,

Merge her father's business with their own,

And forget Ayuzawa Misaki?

.

What else,

Indeed?

.

Nothing.

There was no other option.

.

Nor has she seen

That pain in his eyes,

The thought of hurting her

More painful than anything else,

The sadness,

At finally having to give her up for someone else,

The barely-noticeable flinch

When Kisara had rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>No,<p>

She has seen none of that.

.

And so she remains clueless.

.

Painfully clueless.

.

And that pain

Multiplies tenfold,

When she sees him

Standing next to her on the altar,

Holding hands,

As the preacher says,

"If there is any reason why these two should not be married in holy matrimony,

Speak now or forever hold your peace."

.

She wants to speak,

Wants to stand up,

Wants to run to him

And tell him that she still loves him,

She really does.

.

But she can't,

She reminds herself painfully.

.

He's with Kisara now,

And he loves her.

.

Not me.

.

So what else can she do,

But sit and wait with bated breath,

And a heavy heart,

For what is surely to come?

.

And it does come.

.

They are pronounced husband and wife,

The bouquet is tossed,

And the merriment begins.

.

She quietly makes her way to the exit,

Heart broken,

Many, many times over,

The tears refusing to fall,

And slowly leaves.

.

She's lost him.

.

And he turns,

Leaving his new wife,

Keeps his eyes trained

On the sight of his love-

For of course,

He still loves her-

Leaving the reception.

.

Walking out of his life.

.

Watching her retreating back,

Sadness in his emerald eyes,

He knows.

.

He's lost her, too.

.

And they have nothing but a huge misunderstanding,

Well-kept secrets,

And each other,

To blame.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! *dodges flaming knives and bullets* I'm sorry! It just…came out like this. The depressing ending just seemed to fit better. My deepest apologies. Also, I'm sorry if Misaki seems a little bit OC (or a lot OC); she probably does, but then again, she seriously loves the guy. And yes, Kisara Kunimitsu is some strange and random mix between a Yu-Gi-Oh name and a Prince of Tennis one. It just sounded nice.<strong>

**Not to be a review hog…but if you have the time, please drop a comment!~ Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed this piece!~**


End file.
